Elaborate Deception
by Everlasting Devastation
Summary: Harry doesn't want to be known as the BoyWhoLived. Who knows what Draco wants. What happens when living a lie becomes reality? PostWarSeventhYear NonHBP. Rated for sexual situations
1. Prologue

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** T – language and violence

**Warning:** AU. Disregards HBP completely. Future slash. Good! Malfoys.

**Author's Note:** This is my first slash fic, so I'm sorry if it's awful. R&R please.

Everlasting Devastation presents:

**Elaborate Deception**

_Prologue_

* * *

"Well Potter, it seems that we meet again and hopefully for the last time," said Lord Voldemort. They were in a circle of Order members fighting Death Eaters, circling one another. Outside the circle, countless other members were fighting amongst the bodies of the dying and the dead. Ron Weasley had forsaken his wand in favour of physical violence while Hermione Granger was unconscious a few feet away.

"How does it feel, Potter," sneered Voldemort. "How does it feel to have failed your precious Wizarding World?"

Harry scoffed. "I haven't failed Voldemort; the war isn't over yet,"

"Oh but it will be; sooner than you think," said Voldemort. "I'm going to allow you some semblance of dignity as a token of my generosity. How would you like to die, Harry – slow and agonizing or quick and painless? You know what, you don't have a choice anyway," He pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio!" he cried, a red beam of light hitting Harry in the chest. Harry fell to the ground, writhing and contorting in pain yet refusing to cry out.

At that, there was a loud explosion to their left. Voldemort spun around, his concentration lapsing for a single moment. That was all Harry needed. He fought off the remaining effects of the curse and stood up while several supposed Death Eaters – namely Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott; began shooting several spells at the Death Eaters.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Voldemort and while his back was turned, Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort. "Hey Voldemort," said Harry. Voldemort whirled around, his wand poised to fire a curse but before he could utter a word, Harry yelled "Avada Kedavra," A beam of startling green light hurtled towards Voldemort's chest.

The green light flared and for a moment, everything was still and silent. Voldemort's body fell to the ground with a soft thump. The Death Eaters looked upon their master's dead body in horror. One by one, they fell to the ground in defeat and several attempted to flee the scene; but unfortunately for them, they were quickly subdued by Stunning spells.

Harry, with blood running down his face, scarred and bruised; was triumphant. He smiled before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

* * *

**Note:** I know, I know. There isn't any slash in the chapter. But there will be in the next one, I promise. 


	2. What Seemed To Be A Deal

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** T – language and slash

**Warning:** AU. Disregards HBP completely. Future slash. Good! Malfoys?

**Disclaimer:** If you don't recognize it from the book/movie, then it's mine. Includes characters, plotline and OOC sayings.

**Author's Note:** There's slash fluff as promised in here, and the genre of the chapter might slowly go from dramatic to humour so please excuse my…insanity. A bit of OOC-ness. If you don't like slash, then all you have to do is click the back arrow at the top left-hand corner of your screen and it will all go away like magic.

Everlasting Devastation presents:

**Elaborate Deception**

_Chapter One_

* * *

_1st September_

Harry Potter apparated onto Platform 9 and ¾ clutching a folded copy of the Daily Prophet. His magically shrunken trunk was in his pocket. He looked around wistfully at all the other families saying goodbye to their children. Although it was true that he never had anyone to say goodbye to him and smother him with unnecessary attention, it was his last time to stand on this platform as a student. He felt like sighing but he wouldn't as that would be acknowledging his feelings which is something he never did. "_Unless they included a certain Draco Malfoy_," whispered a small voice in his head. Harry shook his head almost violently trying to clear his thoughts. He began to walk to the train.

As he was walking onto the train, he spotted the Malfoys walking through the barrier. Draco acknowledged him with a slight nod of the head while Harry raised one hand in greeting. Narcissa hugged her son while he muttered something under his breath. For the duration of the war, both boys had developed a grudging sort of respect for one another. That didn't mean that they exactly saw eye to eye. The truth be told, the Malfoy heir had grown up nicely and Harry hated to admit that he looked good. _"You like him. Don't deny it,"_ whispered that same, extremely annoying voice. _"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP,"_ he told his brain, although we have no idea how that is supposed to be accomplished.

Harry walked down the corridor of the train. All around him, people were pointing and whispering in awe. Harry wished they would just shut the fuck up and mind their own bloody business. He bent his head, trying to keep unnoticed although keeping his eyes alert for a sign of his best friends or an empty compartment.

"OI HARRY, WE'RE IN HERE," yelled a voice, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up to see the head and arm of his best friend Ron Weasley. He went to the compartment, trying not to trip over the leg of a first year that had stopped in shock of seeing him. He gently pushed her aside but that seemed to transfix her even more. Harry muttered something about stupid first years as he made his way to the compartment.

As he entered, he couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful. Hermione had come out of the war unscathed but Ron had a shattered tibia and although it was healing nicely, it was most likely that he could never walk properly ever again. That put Quidditch completely out of the question. That was a pity because Quidditch was Ron's passion and one which he strived to best or at least equal his brothers in. Although his practical skills left something to be desired, maybe those strategic skills acquired through endless games of wizarding chess would come to use. That brightened his mood somewhat.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione. How was your summer?" said Harry with a hint of a smile playing around his lips. "Uneventful. Fred and George came to visit me while I was bed ridden and replaced all my Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans with the disgusting flavoured ones. Particularly sprouts. I hate sprouts," complained Ron, with a wink. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She rested her head against his shoulder before she mock punched him in the shoulder.

You didn't need to ask to see what had happened. From the proximity to the way they joked around with each other – you could see that they were together. Harry was happy that they were together but would that change everything between them? He seriously felt like a third wheel now. He sighed. It was slightly depressing in a way. He wasn't able to live normally because of his 'hero' status. And not to mention the little fact that he was gay and he hadn't informed his friends. He had only dated Ginny because he pitied her. He felt for her in a more of a platonic, sisterly way. If Ron or any of the other Weasleys found out, it would be thought that he would be dead in 12 hours upon informing.

"Hey Ron," said Hermione, tugging on his sleeve. "We'd better go do our rounds. Don't want any potential Gryffindors getting pushed around or something," Ron smiled. He obligingly got up and hobbled to the door using Hermione and his cane as support. Harry shook his head as they left. He honestly felt so alone now days. No one could possibly fathom what he was going through. He still felt guilty about Sirius and Cedric's deaths. He felt extremely guilty about Dumbledore's death. He could see it in his mind's eye. Dumbledore standing proud and defiant before Voldemort shot him down with one spell. One bright flash of light and he crumpled to the ground.

Harry attempted to clear his head and then proceeded to check out the recent Quidditch scores. In lieu of Voldemort's defeat, several matches were held over the course of the holidays to replace all those Quidditch matches that should have happened.

"The Tutshill Tornadoes beat Puddlemere United? How the hell did that happen?" said Harry with a small chuckle. "You know Potter, the Tornadoes are pretty good. It's not that impossible," said a smooth voice. Harry looked up from his newspaper. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe of the compartment. Harry frowned in annoyance. "Well, are you going to sit there making faces or are you going to listen to what I have to say," said Draco, impatiently.

Harry made an impatient gesture and Draco swept in, closing the door. _He has really accomplished the Malfoy walk,_ Harry noted. _Wait! NO. I am not noticing how Malfoy walks! I don't like him. I do not possess feelings for him. I DO NOT._ Harry wanted to hit his head against a wall repeatedly to get all these thoughts out of his head. However, that wouldn't be the polite nor sane thing to do. He merely seethed inwardly and watched Draco brush away some invisible lint on his shoulder.

"Well, I have a proposition for you," said Draco. "Well – does this proposition benefit either you or me in any way at all? I mean after all, you never do anything unless it benefits you in some way," said Harry, mimicking Draco's tone. Draco huffed. "I'm hurt Potter, I would have thought you knew me better than that," he said, feigning hurt. "But any way, here's the deal. Would you like to become famous?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth to protest that 'yes, in fact he was famous. So exactly what rock have you been living under' but Draco cut him off. "I mean famous in the way of infamy. Don't you want to become famous for something that you wanted to do, not something that you were destined to do? Something…scandalous. Something that is unexpected of you,"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "As much I hate to interrupt this delightful monologue, will this act get me expelled? Because if so, Hermione will throw you in the lake to become the giant squid's consort or tie you to several angry Blast Ended Skrewts," he said, his threat adding sharpness to his question. "I do not date outside my species and I have already been hit with several variations of those threats. No, I mean something that will destroy everyone's perception of you as 'The Golden Boy' and keep everyone on their toes," said Draco in his customary drawl. "How will this event keep everyone on their toes," said Harry, unsure of what was going to happen. "Simple. If they can't accept something like this, they probably will start to doubt themselves and drive each other to insanity," he replied.

"What about you. What do you get out of this," asked Harry. "I would like to be remembered as a legend that some people may care to live up to. Something to surpass those Weasley twins and the Marauders," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. Harry blinked in surprise. He knew about the Marauders. Then it hit him. _Snape is his godfather, of course he would know. Snape probably filled his head with memories from all those little incidents. Damn._

"Okay Malfoy, what's your plan. Then I'll see if I agree," said Harry.

Malfoy smirked. "The only thing that will possibly shock them would be if you and I were gay. I mean, you've pretty much done everything else," he said, matter-of-factly. "Well, I know I have," replied Harry, cockily. "But of course, that would be shocking and I've been gay since end of fifth year," he said as if it was no big deal. Draco's eyes widened. What would the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter make of that? It would make a headline. "Well, that makes life a bit easier. I'm bisexual, but I lean more towards males," he said, regaining his composure. "So this involves you and I being gay?" asked Harry._ "Oh, aren't you liking this plan more and more?"_ asked the little voice in his head.

"Yes. Well, specifically, being lovers," said Draco, trying to keep the delight out of his voice. Questions meant interest and interest was good. "There is no way I'm going to be in love with you. How is that going to be believable? I'm not going to kiss you or stuff like that," said Harry with disgust. "I believe that someone will be demanding that to happen since we do have maintain the illusion," said Draco, unhappily contemplating Harry's tone of voice. Harry sighed. "Well, if that's what it's going to take to destroy this perception of me as The Golden Boy, Saviour of the World and all that crap, fine," he huffed.

Draco smiled. "I believe we have a deal,"

* * *

The train stopped and Harry got off. It was a dark, stormy night, Ron and Hermione were still missing and he felt thoroughly alone. He walked towards the carriages, stopping only to wave to Hagrid. He was about to get into a carriage before someone yanked him back. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. "Shut up Potter. You're really going to cause a racket if you scream," hissed the voice of an all too familiar Slytherin. "Well, give me more warning before you jump me," he hissed back. The both of them got into a carriage and set off…alone.

"Well, let's use this opportunity to plan," said Harry, leaning back, folding his hands in his lap. "Okay, how about ground rules?" stated Draco. "No unnecessary touching," said Harry. "That's…possible. Okay, no sex," replied Draco. "Funny, I thought I was the one who would have to object to that. What happened to 'Malfoy the Sex God'?" asked Harry, a brazen smile on his face. "All lies. Even Pansy Parkinson can't claim to have been on an actual date with me," replied Draco, snorting. "While we're at it, you have to use my first name and vice versa," said Harry. Draco nodded, cautiously. "Okay…Harry,"

The carriage stopped and the both of them got out. "Harry, put your arm around my shoulders," said Draco without moving his lips. "What? No, you do it," muttered Harry. Draco sighed and he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the school. He tried his very best not to think about the warmth or how Harry's eyes sparkled when irritated. As it was wet, Harry slipped and Draco landed on top of him.

"Do you mind getting off me Draco? This is awkward," commented Harry as the remainder of the students stared. "Well – it was your fault we slipped," said Draco. "And it was your fault for dragging me so fast," retorted Harry as they both got up. "I only dragged you because you walk so slowly," said Draco, prissily. "I do not walk slowly. You just walk too fast,"

"You're an idiot Harry," said Draco. "And what the hell was that for?" demanded Harry, indignant. "You obviously made us fall. Admit it that you were wrong," said Draco, pouting like a child. Harry caught on to what he was doing. "No I will not. I'm not wrong and you know it. You're just mad that I didn't owl you all summer," said Harry, looking away. "Yes you didn't. But what exactly were you doing? Oh I know, you – you were CHEATING on me! You were cheating on me with some slut from a muggle neighbourhood," said Draco, faux fainting. "That was you not me. You never even apologized for that either," said Harry, putting his hands on his hips. Draco stared at him with pathetic puppy dog eyes.

The seventh years in particular were the most shocked. Harry and Draco's rivalry was famous almost legendary and they were the ones who saw it develop. There really wasn't a day that went by without the both of them fighting. Now, them fighting but in an almost lover-like way – that was unheard of. One such person, Hannah Abbot had fainted and Ernie Macmillan had to cart her off to Madam Pomfrey's.

_Let's give them a show that they'll never forget,_ thought Draco with a smirk.

"Harry my love, I apologize profusely and I beseech you to exonerate my past and future wrongdoings," said Draco, reaching up to cup Harry's face. Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing'. Draco pulled Harry down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Many people gasped and Pansy Parkinson who was passing by at that moment had temporary cardiac arrest and fainted. Blaise Zabini applauded before dragging her off.

Harry felt a slight jolt, like an electric current pass through the both of them and felt dizzy as they separated. What he didn't know was that Draco felt the same way too. "Let's go to the Welcoming Feast, and I forgive you even though I didn't understand half that sentence," said Harry, getting into it. He put his arm around the smaller boy's waist and the both of them walked to the hall leaving a trail of chaos behind them.

As they rounded the next corner, Harry removed his arm from Draco's waist. "I hope you didn't mind that, Draco," he said. Draco nodded. _But I wanted you to keep the arm on,_ he thought sadly. _WAIT. What am I doing?! I do not like Potter! This was a publicity stunt! For me, and Draco Malfoy only looks out for Draco Malfoy!_ He pinched himself, sending sharp jolts of pain up his arm.

They walked into the Great Hall separately giving each other a small glance before going to their respective tables. As Harry sat down near Ron and Hermione, he looked at the Slytherin table's direction. Draco noticed him staring and dipped his eyelid in what was unmistakeably a wink. Harry grimaced. Draco's face fell and he began to sulk into his water goblet.

"Hey mate, look at Malfoy. He's sulking! Remind me to congratulate the guy who pissed him off so badly," said Ron, nudging him in the ribs. Harry looked up from the plate and saw Draco glaring angrily at his goblet as if it had bitten him. Harry's heart gave a little lurch as he knew that he made Draco sulk. _In a way it was kind of adorable the way his lips were pressed together in a pout or the way his eyes were stormy or…WAIT._ **I**_ do not like him. _**I**_ am perfectly sane so _**I**_ do not have a reason to like Malfoy. _**I do not like Draco Malfoy**thought Harry. _"Of course you don't Harry. But why are you thinking about him so much?" _asked the little voice. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "What's wrong Harry? Is it Voldemort, oh wait. Never mind, Voldemort's dead. Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"God Hermione, just leave me alone. You sound more and more like Mrs. Weasley every day. I'm fine, it's just an irritating headache," snapped Harry, keeping his voice down. Friendly, Laura had just been sorted into Ravenclaw and the quiet, composed applause coming from the house sounded like a stampede of enraged elephants to his ears. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron put an arm on her shoulder and she kept silent.

* * *

Draco was scanning the mass of first years for his brother. His rather annoying, younger brother. To some extent, Daniel reminded him of a particularly hyperactive Japanese manga character mixed in with another character that used his youth and big, chibi eyes for his own malicious purposes. He had stopped sulking into his water goblet after Blaise had poked him in the back of the head and demanded an explanation to his foul mood. He had retorted with some random excuse and whacked him hard.

"Malfoy, Daniel,"

Draco looked up at the mention of his brother's name and saw the hyperactive, blonde boy take a hop, skip and a jump before running to be sorted. Draco groaned. He swore, if his brother did anything more of the like, he was likely to be considered an androgynous but thoroughly effeminate person. Not that it was a bad thing; it was just that the Wizarding world could be more judgemental than the Muggle world. Daniel had gone to a Muggle kindergarten before going to a Wizarding primary school in Japan. This all to protect him from Voldemort. Now, Voldemort was dead and the end result was that Daniel was fluent in Japanese and a lot less knowledgeable about the cruelties of the world than his older brother.

"GRYFFINDOR,"

Draco groaned. Although some of the Slytherins were on speaking terms with the Gryffindors, it just didn't do for the unofficial Slytherin Prince to have a hyperactive, perky brother much less one in Gryffindor.

"ONII-SAN, I GOT SORTED!" yelled Daniel, waving from across the Great Hall to Draco. "I DIDN'T GET SENT HOME OR EATEN BY TROLLS LIKE YOU SAID I WOULD," Draco replied by groaning louder and weakly waving one hand in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would seem that you were trying to intimidate your younger brother," said Headmistress McGonagall. "No, I was merely trying to shut him up," grumbled Draco. "Detention Malfoy, next week," she said.

Draco groaned. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Note:** Was that long enough? I hope so. There's no extra slash in here but there was a very exuberant eleven year old. Onii-san means brother in Japanese. Daniel will persistently call Draco that but other than that, there won't be anymore Japanese phrases. When me and Zoë, my part-time beta, were thinking him up, we thought of Momiji and Hiro from Fruits Basket. So there you go. 


	3. Voyeuristic Tendencies

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** T – language and slash

**Warning:** AU. Disregards HBP completely. Future slash. Good! Malfoys?

**Author's Note:** There's slash fluff as promised in here, and the genre of the chapter slowly goes from dramatic to humour so please excuse my…insanity. A bit of OOC-ness.

Everlasting Devastation presents:

**Elaborate Deception**

_Chapter Two_

As Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower, something grabbed the collar of his shirt and suddenly yanked him sharply around the corner. "AAAH! Oh – it was you Malfoy," said Harry, clutching his chest. "What was with the grimace at dinner? We are supposed to be a 'couple' if you don't remember," cried Draco. "Um, if you remember Draco, you were so glaringly obvious after my grimace even Ron saw it," said Harry, dully. "Oh. Sorry," said Draco, shuffling. Harry nodded.

"Let's put on another show," said Draco, suddenly smirking. "Hey smartass, if you haven't noticed – there's no one here to watch," said Harry, pouting. "Oh…So the Hogwarts Golden Boy has a voyeuristic side to him. Well, if we make enough noise, someone will come and that will be another excuse to put on a show," said Draco, wagging a finger at him. Harry pout got more pronounced. "I do not -" he began to protest before Draco suddenly slammed him against the wall. "Bite your lips and mess up your hair," he said. "No, why, where will this lead to," asked Harry. "Just shut up and do it," growled Draco. Harry held up his hands, palms up in a show of peace. He obliged by messing up his already messy hair and biting his lips until they were ruby red. Draco ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. "You're actually messing up your hair," commented Harry. "Shut up Potter," said Draco. "Your lips aren't red enough," he retorted. Draco kissed Harry on the lips viciously.

"Someone's coming," he gasped, Harry panting. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders and began sucking on Harry's neck. Harry tried his very best to ignore how good it felt. His thoughts switched to the huge love bite mark it was going to live and soon found out that it wasn't such a good idea to do so. He closed his eyes and half prayed for this end soon and the other was hurriedly thinking of what would happen if someone were to see them.

"And this is another corridor that you will have to remember because it leads to the…HOLY FUCK, HARRY! WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Ron who was leading a bunch of first-year Gryffindors up. "Ron? What's up?" asked Hermione, hurrying forward. "Oh…Harry, were we interrupting anything?" she asked, awkwardly. "And that is my best friend, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived snogging his arch enemy Draco Malfoy," said Ron before he fainted. "I would have to say, yes," said Draco, rudely. "Onii-san?" said a small voice, curiously.

"WHAT? MY BROTHER?" said Draco, going into temporary cardiac arrest before fainting on Harry. "ACK! DRACO! MALFOY! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT," said Harry, shaking him. What looked like a younger Draco Malfoy with bright blue eyes and lacking the excessive amounts of Sleek-Easy Potion hurried out from the line of Gryffindors. "Nii-san?" he said before poking his brother. He looked up at Harry. "Is my Onii-san dead?" asked the boy. Onii-san? That sounds Japanese, thought Harry. "ONII-SAN'S DEAD?!" screeched the younger boy. "No! No! He's not dead. Unconscious but not dead," said Harry panicking. "Onii-san's DEAD," he sobbed. "Err…Hermione, you take the first years to the dorms and take Ron with you. I'll take Draco to the Hospital Wing," said Harry. Hermione nods. "By the way, that's Daniel Malfoy – his younger brother," whispered Hermione.

* * *

"What happened to Mr. Malfoy? Did you get into a fight again?" asked Madame Pomfrey as Harry levitated the unconscious Draco to the Hospital Wing. "NO! I mean, uhh…why would I want to do that to my boyfriend?" said Harry, innocently. "I KNEW IT!" crowed Daniel. "ONII-SAN IS GAY!" Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you're bisexual Potter? I knew you were just toying with Miss Chang and Miss Weasley," she said. Harry stuttered and blushed bright red. "What is your name?" asked Daniel. "Harry," he replied, shortly. "Oh. Okay Harry-san," 

Draco was still unconscious an hour later. "I wonder what Onii-san was doing with that Par-kin-son lady if he was gay," mused Daniel. Harry looked at Daniel. "What do you mean, Daniel?" asked Harry. "You can refer to me as Danny. But you see, since you're Onii-san's boyfriend, I should tell you this. Onii-san likes to get drunk a lot, especially on Firewhisky. But now he likes tequila, vodka, rum…or anything that Ojii-san keeps in that big cupboard," he said. "Ojii-san?" said Harry, confused. "My father," explained Daniel. "And when he gets drunk, Onii-san rants. He always rants about how he loves Harry Potter. It is kind of funny," he said with a funny smile. Harry choked.

"Mr. Potter, are you and Mr. Malfoy going to stay the night?" asked Madame Pomfrey. Harry didn't know how to answer as his head was still reeling from the fact that he was the object of Draco's rants when intoxicated. "Hai, Pomfrey-san, we will. Harry-san is Onii-san's boyfriend and I am his brother, so we should," said Daniel, cheerily. Madame Pomfrey nodded before walking away. She had this oddly confused expression on her face.

"Is that the only thing he rants about?" said Harry in a strangled tone. "Well…no. It's also about how he doesn't want to be killed by Death Eaters, he doesn't want to marry that Par-kin-son lady and how Harry Potter won't love him back," said Daniel, counting them off on his fingers. Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Onii-san gets drunk when he's unhappy. So you see, since you're his boyfriend now, please make sure he's not unhappy," Harry nodded, wondering what exactly could make Draco miserable enough to drink himself into a stupor. As soon as Harry drifted off into his own thoughts, Daniel smirked. He was going to have a lot of fun with these two.

**The Next Day**

Draco woke up. He looked at Harry then at his younger brother and sat up. He was amazed that the both of them had stayed the night. Harry looked mad and Danny was asleep. "So…you get drunk," said Harry. Draco's eyes widened. "And you rant when drunk, huh," Draco's eyes widened more. "And when you're drunk, you rant about your love for this guy called Harry Potter, huh?" Draco's eyes widened to their limits. "Oh so YOU'RE Harry Potter. I'm sorry Harry-san, I guess I guess I shouldn't have told you that," said Daniel, waking up from his supposed sleep. Draco made a few strangled noises.

"HE TOLD YOU?! DANNY-KUN! HOW COULD YOU?!" he screamed, collapsing on the bed. "So it's true, huh?" said Harry, crossing his arms. "NO! NO! It's not true! Danny-kun just got…uh…DRUNK! Yeah, that's it. You were drunk, weren't you Danny-kun?" said Draco, panting. "Uh…I'm not drunk. I don't drink anything that contains alcohol," said Daniel. "So…uh…you were hallucinating! I don't drink. In fact, he just likes to mess with me," said Draco, flashing a cheesy smile. "I'm perfectly sane Onii-san," he replied. "Onii-san, do you have a fever?" Draco paled and began making weird whimpering noises.

Harry was remaining impassive and reviewing the situation. "Potter…you're calm," said Draco. "Hmm, oh well, I guess I am," he said. "So you're saying that you're perfectly fine with my excessive drinking, my supposed infatuation with you," At this, Draco glared at his younger brother. "-my severe dislike for Pansy and how I don't want to be killed by the remaining Death Eaters?" Harry snorted. "Well, not when you put it that way. It would be better if you just shut up. I know many things now. You're very interesting. But anyway, are you well enough to stand?" he said. Draco nodded weakly and he attempted to stand. He almost collapsed on the floor but Harry quickly grabbed him. "Onii-san's dead again," said Danny. "NO I AM NOT," said Draco, indignant. "You're still weak Draco. Do you want to come down for breakfast or would you prefer to stay here?" he asked gently. Draco licked his lips. "Well, I'd like to come down but I don't know whether I'm strong enough or whether I can go to the Slytherin table as I would probably be mobbed by Pansy before collapsing again," he said sadly. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" said Danny. "I AM NOT STUPID," hissed Draco. Harry sighed – something he seemed to be doing a lot now.

* * *

"I had the weirdest dream last night," said Ron. "Oh really, do tell," said Dean. "I saw Draco snogging Malfoy," said Ron, absent-mindedly. "EXCUSE ME?! But isn't that father-son incest," exclaimed Seamus, his Irish brogue thickening. "I do not snog my father," exclaimed Draco, rounding the corner. "MALFOY!" said Ron, jumping backwards. "I can walk, I can do this," said Draco, tripping on his own foot and falling down. "ONII-SAN you idiot, come back here. Harry-san is not happy," said Daniel, panting. "I'm not going back to confinement!" exclaimed Draco. "ONII-SAN you're being an idiot. Go back to your boyfriend…oh wait here he comes. Harry-san does not look happy," said Danny. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME POTTER" he said hysterically. 

"Onii-san, shouldn't you be getting back to the Hospital Wing before Harry-san comes? I don't think you want to be dead before you turn eighteen," he said. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME," screamed Draco. "Onii-san, have you gone mad?" asked Danny. Surprisingly, none of the teachers had noticed this little piece of drama. "Weasley – look, I know you don't like me and personally, I dislike you very much but please, please, PLEASE save me from him," whimpered Draco pathetically, grabbing the bench. Ron's eyes widened and he was on the verge of fainting when Dean slapped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MATE," he yelled. "Now look Malfoy, why is Harry chasing you?" he said, looking at Draco. "Um…I passed out and now he wants me to get back to the Hospital Wing where I'll probably be force-fed something," said Draco, for a moment not caring that he was talking to a Muggle-born. "Well…that's weird. Wouldn't he be beating you black and blue?" he asked. "Uh…well, he is kind of my boyfriend and I doubt he would be hitting me," said Draco, with a small smirk. "Blimey, so you weren't dreaming mate," said Seamus to Ron. Ron fainted.

* * *

**Note:** '-kun' is a kind of name-thing for close male friends, boyfriends or male family members. You could also use '-chan' but that's mostly for girls. I've explained 'Onii-san' in the previous chapter and 'Ojii-san' up there. 'Nii-san' is also a term of endearment. As you can see, Danny likes to irritate people. He's going to have a BIG part in this story. I'm sorry the chapter's so short 


	4. Unfinished Beginnings

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** M - language and slash

**Warning:** AU. Disregards HBP completely. Future slash. Good! Malfoys?

**Author's Note:** Watch for insanity. Slight Hermione-bashing. SLASHY GOODNESS. Don't like it, don't read it.

Everlasting Devastation presents:

**Elaborate Deception**

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

Draco refused to go back to the Hospital Wing. Seamus took Ron there while Dean stared incredulously at the two Malfoys and Harry. As Ron fainted, Professors McGonagall and Snape noticed the commotion. As to why they didn't notice while Draco was begging Ron is beyond comprehension. So don't ask. Hermione also decided to get involved.

"Harry! Why is Malfoy attached to this bench? We're going to be late for Potions! Where is Ron? Why is Dean gaping at Daniel? And what are you doing corrupting a first year?" she yelled. She obviously hated not knowing everything and was probably insecure. Harry inwardly debated as to what he should do next. Should he yell at his boyfriend – SUPPOSED boyfriend or figure out as to which question he should answer. He went for the latter. He decided to answer everything in order.

"He is attached to the bench because he was pleading with Ron. Yes, I know we are going to be late but Professor Snape is right here – although he has a slight tendency to deduct points from Gryffindor if and when he feels like it, I don't think Professor McGonagall will let him do so. Ron is being taken to the Hospital Wing by Seamus and Dean is gaping because Daniel just made an accurate yet extremely obvious observation. And for your information, I am not corrupting Daniel's mind as he has been corrupted by Draco's drunken rants and I don't see you ragging on him about it," said Harry with uncharacteristic calm. Apparently, if he was thinking rationally without using his emotions, he could be quite logical. Unfortunately, this would only happen again when the moon was made of green cheese, which would almost certainly not happen. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Snape looked away and started muttering. Using one finger, Daniel slowly pushed Dean's jaw shut while rolling his icy blue eyes.

"Oh," said Hermione, regaining her sense of control on the world. Then Harry's statements sunk in.

"You called him Draco," she said, looking at him suspiciously. Harry rubbed the back of his neck – a nervous habit.

"Um…yeah?" he said, with an embarrassed smile. Seriously, why was he embarrassed?

"Are you both…together?"

Harry blushed and nodded. Although he really didn't know why – he was just pretending after all. He just wanted to be rid of those ridiculous titles and stereotypes. He did not like Draco Malfoy. It was improbable, impossible and will not happen EVER. He even went so far as to swear that the ceiling in the Great Hall he was sitting in should crack if he did…

At that moment, the ceiling above them emitted a great rumbling and everyone looked up. It wasn't raining; it was a rather cheerful Monday morning. Someone ought to shoot it down with a bazooka. What had happened?

A large crack had appeared just above the staff table.

Harry cursed inwardly.

"Oh my God! The ceiling cracked! It was supposed to be magically reinforced not to just be there and look pretty! I have to go to the Library to check this out!" exclaimed Hermione as everyone else pointed, gaped, fainted and did a whole other assortment of expressions. How quaint. She sped off towards the library. "I believe she won't be showing up for your class Professor," said Harry with sarcastic civility. "Come on Draco. We have to go to class – but of course, get you changed first. Let's go," He began dragging Draco off to the dungeons – which in fact looked torn between whether to look pleased as punch or to be shocked at Harry's abrupt change in demeanour. He settled for submissive and allowed himself to be dragged off.

The hall was deathly silent.

* * *

"Okay Draco, go changed and take a shower," said Harry as they entered the Slytherin dormitories. "I don't want to," whined Draco. "Fine – then I'll go take a shower," he muttered. "Where's the bathroom?" Draco pointed and Harry grumbled and walked. _Damn him_, he thought. _I think he's just trying to kill me. On the other hand, maybe not if what Daniel says is true. Drunken rants? I wonder what Dra-Malfoy's like when he's drunk. Must be damn funny. _Then Harry stopped short.

The bathrooms were nothing like the ones in Gryffindor. The walls between the shower stalls…were almost non-existant. By 'almost' he meant the walls only reached his waist. Moreover, there were no doors. Therefore, Harry would have to lather a lot of soap, face the showerhead and keep somewhat still to avoid from being seen. Thankfully, there was no one in the bathroom…

He proceeded to undress and stepped into the cubicle furthest from the entrance…If it could even be considered a cubicle. He began to lather soap with rapid speed in an attempt to begin and finish as fast as possible. He was still facing the entrance.

"Careful, you may just burst a vein," said a smooth voice.

Harry looked up and jumped back in shock. Draco just stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe like it was no big deal. In his jumping back in shock, he accidentally hit his head on the ceramic tiled wall. "Or maybe you would hit your head on the wall. I don't know. It's that famed Gryffindor grace, just like Longbottom's,"

Harry growled. "Shut up Malfoy. Why don't you take a shower because we BOTH are late for Potions," he said, proceeding to soap himself. Draco shrugged nonchalantly and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a toned stomach and well-defined abs. Harry blinked in shock. Draco then proceeded to take off his cargo pants and boxers and Harry averted his eyes. Who knows what would have happened if he had looked. However, he mentally noted that Draco's boxers were predictably made of black silk. "Potter – I know you want me," said Draco in a musical lilting voice. Harry really did not want to think of him at that moment. Some…problems might occur.

Harry shut his eyes firmly and immersed himself completely underneath the spray of water. He immediately switched it to icy cold just to ease his mind and possibly clear it of all the B-rated thoughts that were going through his head. He rubbed his eyes under the cold waterfall of water.

"Feeling some…tension, Potter?" asked Draco, his voice suspiciously near Harry's ear. Harry yelped as he saw Draco's smirking face near his. No – Draco was not in the shower with him but in the 'cubicle' right next to his. He was leaned over, testing the water with a finger aside from whispering in Harry's ear. "Shy aren't you?" Draco himself had no idea where his usual cockiness had come into play. He did know that when it came to Harry, he was normally too scared to initiate anything besides fights although he would never admit that to anyone.

Draco quickly leaned forward and kissed Harry brazenly on the lips. Harry couldn't react for several seconds before letting himself get into the kiss. He felt Draco's tongue poke against his asking – no, demanding entrance. Harry obligingly parted his lips and their tongues battled for dominance – sucking, nipping, tasting one another. Harry felt himself get very aroused. Little did he know that the Slytherin on the other side of the wall was too – perhaps even more so.

Draco moved, breaking the kiss. Harry gave a little whimper in protest but Draco smirked, getting into the same stall as Harry. He wrapped his hand slowly around Harry's fully erect arousal and began sliding it up and down, hearing the soft moans from the other boy. Harry was just about to reach his climax when a voice sounded from the dormitory.

"Draco – are you done yet?"

"Fuck! It's Blaise. HIDE," hissed Draco, he then wrapped his hand around his own arousal as a cover up. "Accio Invisibility Cloak," said Harry and the shimmering fabric flew towards him from his bag. He wrapped himself in it just as Blaise entered the bathroom.

"Draco – Potions started ten minutes ago…Stop wanking in the shower and go!" he snapped. Draco grumbled as he grudgingly left the showers for the dormitories. As soon as Blaise went, he called out to Harry. "You can come out now, Harry,"

**

* * *

**

The two boys showed up to Potions about half an hour late. Surprisingly, about three quarters of the class wasn't there which wasn't much to begin with. There were a dozen students being two Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and the rest were Slytherin. It was safe to say that although the majority of the Slytherins did not agree with Voldemort's philosophy, not many actually liked being within three feet of a Gryffindor.

"Well Dray, it looks like you've got a new toy-boy," said Theodore Nott, noting Harry's flushed face and Draco's smirk. "Oh yes, I certainly do, don't I?" said Draco. Harry blinked. "I'm just a toy-boy? Draco – I thought we had something, something…special!" wailed Harry very suddenly and dramatically. Draco was truly shocked at this outburst. "Of course we do, I mean – I'm sorry!" he said, flustered. "You don't love me anymore!" said Harry, running out of the classroom. Okay, so that is definitely not a macho thing to do especially when you're the Boy Who Lived but this 'relationship' thing gave him the freedom to do what he wanted so he would take advantage of it for all it's worth.

Draco stood there, speechless for about half a minute. "Draco, what was all this about? You and Potter are together?" asked Pansy. She had already suspected it but she just wanted to make sure. Draco nodded mutely. "Well then…GO AFTER HIM THEN,"

He stumbled over to the door, making his way out as Professor Snape – looking flustered, made his way in. "Sorry Professor, my boyfriend's being angsty," he mumbled as he walked out. Snape looked confused and then disgusted. He then proceeded to start the lesson.

* * *

My first slash scene. I'm so happy. R&R please. 


	5. Elegantly Broken

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** M - language and slash

**Warning:** Disregards HBP completely.

**Author's Note:** Part of this may not make sense. So sorry for not updating in a long, long time.

**Elaborate Deception**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Harry slid to the ground, laughing hysterically as he recalled Snape's face and the class' reaction to his antics. Honestly, he needed a break after defeating that psychotic-dark lord wannabe. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived and That-Dude-Who-Defeated-The-Psycho but he needed fun too. His laughter stopped abruptly as his lips formed a frown. _Why don't I get any fun? I defeated Voldemort and all that responsibility was pushed on me at the age of fifteen months. 'Oh yeah, Harry will get him' and 'Harry, you are the hope of the entire Wizarding World' Why couldn't Dumbledore have just killed him_, thought Harry. He cocked his head to the side.

_And now that Voldemort's gone, everyone's forgotten. Everyone's rebuilding their lives and leaving me behind in the dust. We're not the Golden Trio anymore – we're Ron &Hermione and Harry. I'm a fucking third wheel. I feel like an arse just thinking about it. I could never tell them…Even Neville's got a girlfriend and I have nobody. God, what am I doing? I've got a pretend boyfriend, and I'm pretending to be happy. I don't have a real family and basically, nobody cares. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Harry asked himself. "I'm living a bloody lie" he muttered. He felt tears well up and his heart gave a painful lurch. He stood up and turning around, began to punch the wall. The wall didn't crack; the original foundations were too strong for that to happen but Harry could feel the skin on his knuckles tearing.

As he continued his self-destructive behaviour, he didn't notice the footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Potter, what are you doing? You're never going to be able to catch a Snitch ever again!" shouted Draco, running towards Harry. "I don't care!" yelled Harry, punctuating each word with a punch to the wall. Blood was already running down his hand. Draco restrained the smaller boy, but Harry kept thrashing. "Potter – Harry, stop it! Don't punch the wall, it's not going to solve anything," said Draco, grunting with the effort it took to restrain him. "I don't need Quidditch, I don't need anything! I don't need anybody," growled Harry, breaking out of Draco's grasp. He turned on his heel and walked towards the Potions lab where there was a staircase out.

Draco stood there and stared at Harry's retreating back, unable to speak or move.

* * *

Harry skipped his next class in favour of brooding silently near the lake. His hand felt stiff and the wounds were still open although the amount of blood dripping from his knuckles had slowed to crimson rivulets. He heard footsteps and he seriously hoped that it wasn't Draco Malfoy. Turning around, he found out that he was half right. Oh sure, it was a Malfoy; just not the one he had expected.

"Hi Harry," said Daniel Malfoy, settling down next to the brunette. Harry blinked before turning to the lake. "Harry-senpai, why is your hand bleeding?" he said, looking down at Harry's hand. "It's nothing, Danny," replied Harry, cradling his hand in his other. "You should go to the Hospital Wing. Onii-san would be very worried if he saw," said Daniel, snatching the hand none too gently and examining it. Harry let out a hiss of pain.

"I don't care," he mumbled, fixing his emerald eyes on the shifting waters of the lake. Daniel's sparkling grey eyes darkened into a storm. "Well onii-san does. But if you don't, then you're just going to break him," he said coldly, the contempt in his voice clearly audible. "Look Daniel, don't -" began Harry but Daniel was already walking away. Harry sighed and turned back to the lake, wallowing in his misery.

Elsewhere, Hermione was walking through the corridors when she saw a figure curled into a ball against a wall. Curious, she walked up towards the person only to discover Draco Malfoy, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Malfoy?" she said, awed by the display of emotion. Looking up, furious grey eyes met brown. "What do you want, Granger?" he rasped, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "Why are you crying?" asked Hermione, sitting down next to him. "You wouldn't care besides, I didn't give you permission to sit next to me," said Draco, turning away. "Does it have to do with Harry?" asked Hermione, gently. A pink flush crept over Malfoy's face.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this," he grumbled. "Harry had an angst attack after Potions," Hermione cocked her head. "I thought he had one during class," she said. "No, that was faked. I ran out to look for him and he was -" Draco hesitated. "Go on," urged Hermione. Draco took a deep breath. "He was, well it wasn't traumatising but it was horrific. He was punching a wall, there was blood running down his fingers and he was crying," he said quietly. Realization hit Hermione and she bit her lip. "Where did he go, Malfoy?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know, he ran towards the Potions room and I haven't seen him since," murmured Draco. Hermione uttered hurried thanks before sprinting off.

_Why do I care for you_, asked Draco as he knocked his head against the wall behind him.


	6. Killing Loneliness

**Main Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** M – language, violence and sexual scenes.

**Warning:** Disregards Half Blood Prince in its entirety. Also, I decided to make the Slytherins seem more human than their icy façade. Please note.

**Disclaimer:** Aside from the words and Daniel-kun, (he is so cute, I just want to eat him!) everything belongs to the wondrous J.K. Rowling whom we thank for inventing the phenomena that is Harry Potter. The title comes from the song of the same title by HIM.

And now…

**Chapter Five**

_Killing Loneliness

* * *

_

Harry sat alone on top of the Astronomy Tower again. It had been a week since the little angst fit. He chose to stay in the Room of Requirement, only coming out when he needed to think or to go to the occasional class. Never the whole schedule but one or two classes to keep them from worrying and he always stayed where he couldn't be noticed. Otherwise, he chose to forgo the classes. Pondering his situation with Draco and his relationships with all his other friends, he rocked slowly, arms wrapped around his knees. The sun was just beginning to set over the Forbidden Forest, casting an orange glow over the grounds. He was relatively sure that this was moving too fast for his liking and leaned against a wall. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind, he felt faintly peeved as he slid to the floor.

_Damn you, Malfoy. Damn you for intruding on my thoughts and seducing me – and it all happens to be a game of pretend. _

_Stupid Hermione&Ron with their extremely public displays of affection and total mushy-ness; that wasn't even a word._

_Stupid me for caring about them, I shouldn't be like this. Voldemort's gone so I can actually care about people without fear of them dying on me. But…my 'family' is preoccupied and that…other…person thing doesn't care._

_Damn everything._

He began to hit his head against the wall behind him, uncannily repeating Draco's actions. For every hit, he would repeat the word 'stupid' in his head. Not a very smart thing but it helped take his mind off Draco Malfoy and the rest of his problems. It wasn't that he was suicidal, (after watching the amount of suicides during the war, he decided that self-induced death was not the way to go) but he was a little more than a tad self-destructive. The Dursleys hadn't laid a hand on him for two years, not since Sirius' death but for some reason; all the memories of their previous maltreatment seemed to leak and contaminate his current frame of mind.

_They always said that I wasn't good enough, that I wouldn't amount to anything. But I am something; a poster boy, a puppet_, he thought bitterly. He kicked the wall and bit back a yell as his toe started to throb. _I have to stop doing that. If it continues, I'm going to have internal bleeding and multiple fractures. _He sat back down, grasping his throbbing foot which seemed to make his entire body pulsate.

Bitter tears leaked out, staining his cheeks and he wept bitterly into the night.

* * *

Draco however, was in the Slytherin dormitories at the time. He had decided to forgo his classes for that day and retreated to the dormitories in an attempt to clear his head. However, after dinner, Blaise and Pansy cornered him in his bed and bombarded him with questions. 

"Draco, where were you? We were so worried," whined Pansy, throwing her arms around him. They were not a couple but only faked it to the public. Draco gave out a low moan and huddled under his Slytherin green, woollen blanket. Blaise poked the green lump in the blankets formerly known as Draco Malfoy. The 'lump' gave a very loud yelp and he threw a fluffy, silk covered pillow at Blaise. Blaise ran out of the room, screaming "Oh my God, Draco's gone insane! He's throwing pillows at me!" Two more silk covered pillows followed suit and the occupants of the Slytherin Common Room were beginning to think that the Slytherin Ice Prince had gone insane. Of course, they already thought he was insane because he was dating the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, something no self respecting Slytherin would do unless they intended to humiliate said Gryffindor.

"Draco – please tell me that it was all a cruel joke and you're not really interested in Potter," said Theodore Nott. Draco growled and threw a hard bolster at him. Pansy sighed and pushed Theodore out of the room before calling Blaise in. She summoned all of Draco's scattered pillows with a simple _Accio._ Blaise ambled into the room and locked the door, casting Impervious and Silencing Charms to prevent anyone from listening in to their conversation.

"We are going to have a talk, Draco Lucius Abraxan Malfoy," said Pansy, in her most dangerous voice. _Oh shit_, thought Draco as he huddled deeper into the blankets. "So was this actually a joke or was this real?" asked Blaise, a little more gently than his female counterpart. Draco emerged from his sanctum and stared him in the eye. Pansy blinked, the Slytherin Ice Prince was dishevelled, in his silken pyjamas with bed hair and red rimmed eyes– a state that he would have never permitted anyone to see. Things must have been bad.

Draco inhaled deeply. "It started out as a plan, you know. I just wanted to be noticed," he croaked in barely a whisper. "My parents are attentive, you both should know that as you've been my friends since childhood," He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, looking more pitiful by the minute. "All I wanted was to be seen as something other than 'The Death Eater's Son' or the bad guy. But I found myself falling for him…and he really isn't that bad once you get past Weasley," He sniffed. "And yet, though I try my best not to care, that Slytherins and Gryffindors do not mix – I still like him!" he moaned. Draco looked ready to burst into tears at any given moment. Pansy sat down on the bed and slung one arm around his shoulders. Draco sniffed miserably. "Dray, it's not wrong to like someone," she murmured, rubbing calming circles on his back. He showed no sign of getting better so his friends got up.

"Dray, we're always going to be around for you to talk to. So if you need anything, you know where to find us," said Blaise, walking to the door. "Thanks Pans, Blaise," he muttered, rolling on his side. Pansy pulled the blankets over his shoulders and exited the room.

_Why do I care? It hasn't been that long since we've been 'together' in the sense. But then again, they say that' love is akin to hate' alongside 'there's a thin line between love and hate'. So maybe my feelings are derived from that? Oh Potter, why do you hurt yourself and mar your skin?_

_Why do I want to know? Why have I fallen for you?

* * *

_

The next day, Hermione Granger did something unthinkable of a Gryffindor, aside from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's scandal. The inter-house rivalries hadn't faded and although they had lessened in intensity, the two houses were not on friendly terms.

She stalked over to their table and stood right in front of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson whom of which were reading the Daily Prophet and writing respectively.

"Alright, I'm not going to pussy foot. Where's Draco, and does he know what happened to Harry?" she demanded. The two Slytherins blinked and looked up to match her gaze. "Draco happens to be residing in his dorm and he has barricaded himself in his room," said Blaise, turning the pages of his newspaper. "What has happened to Potter anyway?" asked Pansy, her cool tone betrayed by her dark eyes which showed her concern. "He's been missing for a week now. He appears now and then in classes but he's never in the dorm or at meals. We're worried," said Hermione, on the point of hysteria. Pansy got a determined look in her eye. "We'll find him," she said, a steely tone to her voice.

* * *

Harry wasn't contemplating suicide. He was just leaning over the side of the Astronomy Tower. Downstairs, Draco wasn't moping. He was seriously ill. Our two favourite boys were on the verge of a breakdown. Ron (who had gotten over the fact that his best friend was gay, but hadn't quite gotten over the fact that it was Draco), Hermione, Daniel, Blaise and Pansy concocted a plan. Blaise would sneak Daniel in while Ron created a small diversion outside. There, Daniel would gain access to Draco's room and thus persuade him to come out. During that period of time, Pansy and Hermione would use the Marauders' Map to look for Harry where they would confront him and hopefully help him. Before the plan could be put into action, they had to do a short debriefing. 

A day later, our conspirators were at a secluded table in the library. Hermione had just finished outlining the plan. "Okay, it sounds good. But what are we going to say? Blaise, Pansy – has Draco said anything to either of you?" she asked. Pansy bit her lip. Was she really going to reveal his secret? In the name of his well being, yes. "It started out as a plan, he said. He just wanted to be noticed," said Pansy. "His parents are actually very attentive and they obviously love their sons very much but because Draco's got a bit of a reputation here," said Blaise, trailing off. "He wanted to be seen as something other than the villain in this story," breathed Hermione. Ron didn't say anything but he listened attentively. "But he fell for Harry," said Pansy.

"Onii-san is actually very…warm at home," said Daniel, suddenly. Everyone turned to the younger boy. "He is, he was always smiling and I've never seen him act so cold before. And the fact that he is hurting because of this is obviously killing him. He has felt for Harry-senpai for a very long time and I think he was jealous at first of Weasley-senpai," he said thoughtfully. "If this was all a plan, then why did Harry agree to it?" asked Blaise. Now it was time for Ron and Hermione to look awkward. "We're not sure how much to tell you but Harry's had a really bad childhood. That explains why he's a bit shorter and paler than all the other boys in our year," said Hermione.

"What do you mean? Most of us thought that he had relatives who kissed his feet and served him food on a silver platter," said Pansy. "Well sure, but in reality, Harry was brought up by Muggles who absolutely hate him. He was locked in cupboard for the first ten years of his life and denied food for days on end," At the end of that sentence, the two Slytherins and the younger Gryffindor were in shock. "Nobody should ever treat anybody like that," cried Daniel, tears in his eyes. "And we treated him so badly," said Blaise, realising what damage the Slytherins could have caused.

"Love is akin to hate," murmured Pansy. Everyone looked at her. "Something Dray said. A lot of energy and passion is used up for hate so if he got to know Potter better…it could have turned his feelings," Hermione nodded. "That sounds about right. Well, we'd better help these two quickly. Who knows what they'll do next. Operation Save The Lovebirds goes into action tomorrow," she said. "Meeting adjourned," Everyone filed out of the library but Daniel looked thoughtful.

_I hope we can save them

* * *

_

Next update in five reviews. Seriously, has everyone forgotten me?


End file.
